Mass Destruction
by Freshkid12345
Summary: Eli has had enough.
1. Chapter 1

_7:30 A.M_

"Eli! You'll be late for school!"

I sat on my bed, gripping the heavy piece of metal in my hand. Was I really going to do this, I asked myself. Looking over the glory of the item in front of me, I was smirking because it was so easy to get it. Bullfrog goes hunting every winter, so it was easy to just snatch the item from his closet and hide it in my room.

"Eli, did you here me!" my mom yelled again.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming!" I yelled back at her. I stuffed the gun in my backpack and swung it around my back. Here I come.

_7:35_

My mom stopped her car when we reached Degrassi. She put the car in park and sighed.

"Eli, I'm worried about you." she started. "You seem distant lately."

_I'm about to shoot my whole school, mom._

"I'm great, mom. I've been doing better now." I tried to reassure her.

_Don't listen to me. I'm a liar._ _Take me home._

"Are you sure Eli?"

_No_

"Yes." I smiled at her and she stroked my cheek.

"Have a good day, Eli."

"Bye mom." I opened the door of the car, got out, and closed to shut. I hear my mom start the engine and she drove away. There's no backing out of this now.

Everything was the same at Degrassi. Students chatting it up at their lockers, doing homework before 1st period starts, and couples kissing and hugging. My face dropped when I saw Clare and Jake kissing each other. I still love Clare, and helping her and Jake was the worst mistake of my life.

Shaking my head, I walked to my locker and put in the combination. I opened my backpack, took out the gun, and put it in my pants pocket. I threw my book bag in there.

"Dude!" I heard somebody say.

I turned from my locker and saw Adam running to me. He had his notebook in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Eli, I need notes! Ms. Dawes is having a test today and I'm unprepared!." Adam said.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I told him.

"What do you mean 'It doesn't matter'? This test is worth 43% of our English grade!"

_I looked Adam in the eyes. I felt sorry for him. He's going to lose everything today. Including me._

"Go home Adam." I said walking away from him.

"Eli-" Adam started, but I cut him off.

"Go home Adam!"

Adam was about to say something, but closed his mouth and ran out the front doors.

7:57

Three minutes 'till the first bell rings and I was ready. Ready for mass destruction. Opening the door to the boy's bathroom, I stopped in my tracks when I saw Jake standing at on of the sinks. He turned to me and smirked.

"Hey, Eli." Jake said.

I nodded my head and leaned against the wall. I put my hand in my pocket and gripped the handle of the gun.

"How are you and Clare?" I asked, pulling the gun out of my pocket, leaving it by my side.

"Never better. Clare and I are really happy now. Thanks to you." He turned from the sink to look at me, but he was looking at the barrel of the gun.

"Shall I call Clare and tell her you won't be home for dinner?"

Clare's P.O.V.

"Alli, he's so amazing to me!" I said closing my locker and putting my back to it. I stared dreamily to the ceiling. During the summer, Alli went behind my back and kissed my boyfriend, Jake. After she explained why she did it, I forgave her. She was heart broken and I understand that.

"So, you're over Eli?" Alli asked.

"I still have feelings for him. You can't forget your first love."

"Where's Jake anyway? We're going to be late for first period."

BANG!

Everything fell silent in the hall. Everybody stopped what they were doing. You can even here a pin drop.

The door to the boy's bathroom flew open as Eli walked out.

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" somebody screamed.

Eli started shooting in random directions. Bullets going every where. A bullet hit a boy in the shoulder, another one, another one, and another run. Students started running from the direction Eli was standing. He was shooting the crowd of students.

"CLARE, RUN!" Alli screamed, pushing me.

Imogen's P.O.V.

"Fiona, stop it!" I giggled, stopping Fiona from kissing me. "The bell just rang, we are late because of you."

"Five more minutes!" Fiona begged.

"I'm late." I stuck my tongue out are her.

A guy, a senior, cam running down the hall tripping over his own to feet.

"A GUN! SOMEBODY HAS A GUN!" He screamed at us and kept on running, until he turned the corner.

Fiona looked at me in panic, as she grabbed my hand and we ran after the guy.

Adam's P.O.V.

I wonder why Eli told me to go home, I though as I opened a soda from my refrigerator. I was about to take a sip when my phone ranged.

"Hello?" I said, setting my soda down on the counter.

"_Adam_…" I heard somebody whisper.

"Drew?" I asked.

"_Adam_…_call the police_."

"Call the police? Why are you whispering?"

"_I'm hiding in my locker_. _There's somebody in the school with a gun. He's already shot 5 people."_

_Eli_

"Drew, I'm coming." I grabbed my jacket.

"_No! Adam just call the police. I'll be fine."_

"Drew, the gunman might be Eli. I might be able to stop him."

"_Adam-"_

I heard the locker being opened and Drew's scream.

"PLEASE NO!" Drew begged. I listened in horror as I heard a BANG!

I dialed 9-1-1.


	2. Chapter 2

_8:10_

Mr. Simpson's P.O.V.

Paper work and more paper work. I slammed my pen on my desk and put my head in my hands. Rubbing my temples, I heard a big bang coming from the hall. I snapped my head up. Screams where heard. I widen my eyes in shock. No, not again!

I jumped out of my chair and ran out into the hall way. There were student bodies on the floor. Some of them were still alive as they were still breathing.

"Hey Mr. Simpson."

"Eli, what are you doing?"

"Just killing people."

"Put the gun down."

He was walking towards me and screamed "I'm not putting shit down!" and shot up in the air, startling me, making me fall backwards.

"You're making a big mistake." I told him.

"No, Mr. Simpson. This isn't a mistake." He smirked at me. Eli pointed the gun at me and I shut my eyes. I heard him laugh.

"Run." He said.

"What?"

"Run! Before I change my mind!"

I got up quickly and started running away from him.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

I felt bullets pierce my back. I fell to the floor face first, a pool of blood surrounding me. I started coughing out blood.

"Bitch." I heard Eli say as I begin to black out.

Katie's P.O.V.

"_Marisol, shut up!" I whispered/screamed to her. I covered her mouth with my hand and she was still screaming._

"_I'm sorry. I'm just scared." she whispered back._

"_I'm scared too, Marisol."_

_It was very cramped under this desk. I was looking at the other students in the science room. They were just as scared as us. I heard Degrassi had a school shooting before this one. Only one person died, but __**multiples **__are dying now._

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"_He's outside the classroom!" Marisol whispered._

_I didn't answer her. I was to busy thinking about Drew. Was he safe? _

_Did he get shot?_

_I flinched when I heard the door being kicked open. I started tearing when I heard a gun reloading._

"Everybody stand up! This is for the shit you've put me through for the last year!"

_Nobody got up. _

"I'll start shooting anyway!"

BANG, BANG, BANG!

I saw a bullet hit a girl in the head, a bullet hitting the window, making it shatter, and a bullet hitting a guy in the arm.

The shooter started walking around the classroom. My eyes widened in horror as he knocked on the table. He bent down and pointed the gun in between my eyes.

"Peek- a boo."

_8:30_

Adam's P.O.V.

I swung open the doors to Degrassi. The halls were carpeted with blood and bodies were everywhere. Where are the fucking police!

Running, I was jumping over bodies and slipping on blood. That's when I heard my name.

"Adam!"

"Clare!" I ran over to her. My heart was beating erratically.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her.

"No, but he got Alli. He says that it's her fault that him and I aren't together. He killed Jake too. He also said that he was going o pretend I was dead."

Clare started sobbing and I held her close. What has become of Eli? He's hurting the people he loves. I helped Clare up and walked her to the front door.

"Call the police when you are far from this place." I pushed her out.

"I'm not leaving you, Adam!" he tried to come back in.

"No! Clare, go now!"

She hugged me and started running away.

_This is probably the last time I'll see you Clare._

Eli's P.O.V.

_My head in spinning right now. I'm walking around the halls like a drunk person. Shifting from side to side it's make me nauseas. Bending to my knees, I dropped the gun and started to vomit, puking my guts everywhere. I wiped my hand across my lips and started panting hard. What has overcome me? I'm a psychopath. A emo psychopath._

_I shot a quarter of my school and not feeling any regret to it._

_Looking up, I see a girl in the corner, balled up with her head in her hands. I grabbed my gun and started walking to her._

"_Don't kill me…" she said._

"_Kill you. Why would I do such a thing?" I said pointing the gun at her._

"_I didn't do anything wrong and none of the people you killed did to." She looked up and I finally saw who she was._

_Bianca._

"_You don't know me." I snarled._

"_You're right, I don't know you. But, what I do know is that you're fucking up right now. You're going to be in a jail cell forever."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_With nobody to love you."_

"_I said shut up!"_

"_You're alone in this Eli! You. Are. Alone!"_

_I pulled the trigger, the bullet ripping through Bianca's chest, killing her._

_She doesn't know me._

_8: 52_

Dave's P.O.V.

"Wesley, calm down! Somebody must have called the police. They will rescue us!"

Wesley and I was crammed in closet in one of the classrooms. We heard the shooter was Eli. He's such a psychopath! Killing innocent people.

"We are going to die, Dave! Eli is crazy as you can possibly tell."

"No we aren't! My dad is going to be here any second. I called him remember? We are going to be alright."

"I just don't want to die." Wesley cried.

Fiona's P.O.V.

"K.C., hold me." I heard Jenna say. I was gripping Imogen's hand tightly as we taking cover under a table.

"Eli, is not going to touch you. I promise." K.C. said holding Jenna. "We are going to get home to Tyson. Together."

"Wait. Eli is the gunman? I though it was some random stranger who waltz in the school." Imogen said. "I can't believe he's the gunman."

"Yea that Emo is the gunman! He has shot up most of the school by now. He's _**insane.**_"

"Eli isn't insane!" I tried to defend him.

"Tell it to his gun!" Jenna countered.

"Students, be quiet! We all don't want to die right now!" Coach Armstrong scolded at us.

BANG!

"_He's getting closer…" Jenna whispered._


	3. Chapter 3

_8:56_

Eli's P.O.V.

"Do you want to die?" I asked some girl who was sitting under a table. She shook her head rapidly.

"We're all going to die anyway." I dropped the gun to my side and walked away from her. I started whistling "Pumped Up Kicks". It seemed like a perfect song for a time like this. Reloading the gun, I walked around some more until I saw Jenna and K.C. huddling close to each other.

"Awe, aren't you two so cute!" I stated sarcastically as I kicked the table over. K.C. held Jenna tighter.

"Just get away from us." he said.

"Or what?" I bent down and shoved the gun in his cheek. Jenna muffled her scream when I had my finger on the trigger. "Answer me Guthrie."

He didn't say anything. "That's what I thought."

I stood back up when I heard my name.

"Eli?"

"What Imogen?"

"Don't kill anybody else, please." She started to cry.

"Quit your bitching Imogen. It's just a couple of people."

"You shot up mostly all the school!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!" I pointed the gun at her. Fiona screamed "NO!"

"You know what? I'm not even going to bother." I started walking out the room.

"You're going to hell Eli!" I heard K.C. say.

I turned around. "See you there."

Officer Tuner's P.O.V

Speeding down the street with the siren blasting, there was only one thing in my mind.

Dave, Dave, Dave. I hope my son is okay. Three more cop cars were following me, trying to speed our way to Degrassi before more students die. How can anyone think of doing anything like this? It's **inhuman.**

Finally, making it to Degrassi, we got out of out cars and prepared our weapons.

Adam's P.O.V.

Where the hell is he?, I thought running through the hallway. Turing every single corner in the school, I couldn't find Eli.

BANG!

I heard another gun shot. Maybe if I follow it, it would take me to Eli. Running, I saw Eli shooting at random lockers.

"ELI! What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled at him. He wasn't facing me, and I saw him grip the gun tighter.

"Didn't I tell you to go home, Adam?" Eli snarled, spinning around on his heels. He started walking towards me, making me terrified. I never saw Eli like this. He had bags under his eyes, he was sweating bullets, and he was breathing heavily. He knew that if I was here, I would have stopped him.

_**He wasn't Eli anymore.**_

"I didn't know you were going to do this." My heart sunk.

"**GUNMAN! COME OUT OR WE ARE COMING IN!" **the police are finally on the scene now.

"Eli, you heard them. Just don't do anything stupid. Give me the gun…" I was walking towards him with my hands out. "Come on Eli."

"No, Adam. This is the end. **DEGRASSI IS DEAD!"**

Eli pointed the gun at me. He pulled the trigger, but I dodged the bullet and grabbed on to the gun. Eli had on a better grip than me, but we both were pulling on the gun, trying to get it out of each others hand.

"**1!" **I heard the police say outside.

"**2!"**

"**3! WE'RE COMING IN!"**

BANG!

Narrator

Degrassi was silent. Nobody knew what was going to happen that day. Except for Eli Goldsworthy, whose plan was to get back at the school. Nobody knew why though. Nobody did anything wrong. But, in the mind of Eli they did. They're the reason why Clare broke up with him. They're the reason why Julia was hit by a car. They're the reason why he is a psychopath. Now, they are the reason why he lost his life.

_9:05_

Adam's PO.V.

_I could have died._

I kept rethinking that over, and over. Clare was crying into my shoulder. We were watching the bodies of the dead and the injured being carried out into ambulances. I watched with a blank expression when they zipped up Eli's body bag and put him the ambulance. I saw my mom crying over Drew's body. That's when I started tearing up with Clare. I just lost my brother and my best friend. Things will never be the same at Degrassi again.

"Adam." Fiona walked up to me with Imogen. They were holding hands.

"Yes?" I asked them. Clare raised her head from my shoulder.

"Thanks for saving us. Without you more people could have died. You're a hero" Fiona gave me a weak smile.

"I'm not a hero. I was doing what was right."

Imogen gripped Fiona's hand tighter. "See you around Adam."

They both walked away.

"Why did Eli do this?" Clare asked.

"He blamed everybody for his problems. He blamed people so much it ended up killing him."

"Do you think he's happy now? Since he knows he did this destruction?"

"Very." I put my arm around Clare and pulled her close to me.

"I can't believe they're gone." Clare said.

"Me neither."

A/N: This isn't the end J


	4. Chapter 4

_2 Weeks Later_

"Hey Buddy." Adam said as he put flowers on his best friends grave. He laid his jacket new to it and sat down. It was a nice day out. The sun was shining, the grass was green, and the birds were singing. Adam saw another lady put flowers on a grave and walked away crying. He frowned. Shouldn't I be doing that?. He asked himself.

"Hey Adam." Eli said and sat next to him.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Adam asked him.

"Because you're my best friend. We have each others backs."

"But, you're dead." Adam stared at Eli. Eli looked down and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm not dead to you though. Even if you did shoot me." Eli stated.

"It was an accident. We were fighting over the gun."

"I know, I know."

It was quiet now. The wind on this nice day was picking up. Eli's bangs kept getting in his face, he moved them away.

"There's a question I want to ask you, Eli." Adam finally said.

"Shoot. No pun intended." Eli snickered.

"Why did you do it? Kill innocent people. Drew…" a tear escaped his eyes he quickly wiped them away. "I really should be furious with you."

"I don't know. I blamed people for my problems. " Eli answered.

"That doesn't give you the right to kill people."

"I wasn't thinking. I snapped. I wasn't myself that day."

_Silence._

"_How's Clare?" Eli asked._

"_She's in counseling. She can see Jake and her mom thinks she's crazy."_

"_Oh…"_

_Adam got up from the ground and picked up his jacket. He put on and looked at Eli._

"_I should get home. My mom worries a lot now…" Adam gave a shy smile to Eli and he returned it._

"_Will you be here tomorrow?" Eli asked._

_Adam thought for a moment. "Sure."_

_Eli smirked at Adam. Adam opened his arms and Eli walked into them, attempting to hug him._

_But, Eli disappeared. _


End file.
